dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DaAlmightyCrispyBoi/KOSer: An unlikely Friendship
KOSer: An Unlikely Friendship, is a Story (i don't like to call it a Fanfic) about a Megavore who spends his days killing everything in his path and a Galliminus who tries to survive in a dangerous world. Later in the story both of them become friends and try to teach each other things they can try. It is currently W.I.P cuz im new to creating a blog and stuff... If you wish to suggest something for the story feel free to in the comments, and yes Echo i was inspired by yours. Character Chart (Updated at times) Symbols: ^ = Main Character, > = Background Character, + = Currently alive, - = Dead/Deceased (the + and - Symbols are only applied to Main characters) *^+ Meg: A Female Megavore, a Warm hearted and nice person. also Gal's and Hookz's best friend *^+ Gal: A Male Galliminus, a Tempered yet polite fellow. Also Meg's and Hookz's best Friend *^+ Hookz: A Male Theriznosaurus, Talks like a white boy from the Creeks. Friends to Both Meg and Gal *^+ Thermo: A male Hothead Megavore, Nice and also an inventor, Has a very sad Backstory however. *^+ Bloody-Eyes: A albino Terror with a gouged out eye, Seeks nothing but control, and the Thrill of death. *^- Orion: A male Thalassodreon that was a Holy Hatz worshipper, Died at the hands of Bloody-eye's Alter ego, Clockwerk. *> Kosmoceratops: Normal Civilian dino, Helpful but usually shy *> Spinosaurus: Normal Civilian dino, Tough and Reckless, But a real nature lover *> Troodons: Normal Civilian dino, Sleek and fast. Hate working together, also Hate Ornis *> Orni: Normal civilian Dino, Perfer to live in large packs. Although weaker than Troodons *> Mammoth: Minion, Deadly, Nuff said *> Kaiju Quetz: Minion, Love smaller dinos, hate bigger ones. *^- Kaiju King: Ruler, The King of all Kaijus! He also has a Crown and has a missing arm, Killed by Shokk. Themes: IDK i just wanted to add some Themes for Character appearances and certain Biomes Meg's Theme: Persona 5: Last Surprise https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFVj0Z6ahcI Bloody-Eye's Theme (Passive): Kirby Star Allies: Morpho Knight Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=derzN-HY7vE Bloody-Eye's Theme (Combat): Gametal & Sonic Generations/Unleashed: Egg Dragoon Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK6WTJv1yYM Thermo's Theme: Kirby Star Allies: Void Termina Mix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwFf-Mp7lco BIOMES COMING SOON DYK: Did You Know? * Hookz original name was Hooker, This was changed to be more "friendly" to a younger audience. * Thermo's Name is based on the Word Thermostat. * The Story is inspired by Echo's Fanfic, Dinosaur Simulator, and The novel Freak the Mighty. * Chapter 6 was the "Order 66" Chapter of the story since it had to be fixed 2 TIMES and had the story run downhill. * Gangs and Mobs of certain Dinos were going to be added, This however was Scrapped. * Bloody-Eye's Alter Ego "Clockwerk" is based On Clockwerk from the Sly Cooper Series. * Thermo has a Reaction with methane in his body which allows for Flaming battles. * Shokk, Just like Thermo, Has An organ of mystery that somehow produces Electricity. Chapter 1: Hello Hi, my name is Meg which is short for Megavore, Just Because I am one doesn't mean I always have to be the way I normally am. But I think you get the picture, to some people I am a reckless Killing machine with a Frozen heart and a trapped soul, But really im a nice guy.... at times. Back then I was a killing machine, killing to my hearts content, but it all changed when i Met Gall, ooh how things changed. Almost a few years ago I was minding my own business inside my Den, Death Tunnel they called it, but I Called it home. I then Focused my eyes on some Ankylosaurus Grazing on some Ferns, so I Naturally decided to hunt it down... Closer and Closer i got to it, until my Darn size got me Caught, "MEGAVORE!!!" Some Kid Cried. Making the Ankylosaurus get Nervous and Dash faster than a Troodon (kinda) I had Jerked my i head to see the dingus who spotted me, but he was long gone. I was Frustrated as Hell and kicked the dirt with my Oversized Claw, "Drats! Maybe next time" was what flowed in my head. Chapter 2: Broken Rules Somebody once in their lifetime has broken a rule or two, this includes me. Within the Megavore code which was passed from my elders to their young was that 1. Megavores only focus on hunting and showing how strong they are 2.Megavores have no remorse, even if its the tallest sauropod or the smallest insect, and 3. Megavores have no friends with other species, only hate for them. I broke rule Three when i was a baby, I was stumbling around when i saw a little dodo bird waddling one step and another, i approached to say hi and he replied. I later saw myself playing with him before my Father Gave him a bloody demise, i'll never forget that day my first friend had been killed. It seemed to myself that i was going to break another rule again, and did. I had Saw a Young Mammoth Striking his horns at a poor Galliminus, Curious i decided to carefully kill that mammoth and left it to shreds, the Galliminus was there shaking after what he had seen. Galliminus: "u-u-uhh t-thanks?" he replied. Megavore: "I was only experienting, Just curious what would happen. Be lucky i didn't Squish you" Galliminus: "Well Other than that you really saved my tail ya know! you don't know how many flipping mammoths just ambush ya wanting to see blood on their tusks!" He replied Megavore: "Well... Your welcome." After that awkward convo, i walked off and surprisingly he followed. Megavore: "Quit following me You Duck, or i might just change my mind" I Snarled Galliminus: "Gee Mr. Megavore i just thought hey maybe i could pay you back, you saved my life! I owe you it!" Megavore: "Well i have some pretty hard errands to run... so maybe just these I guess" That's pretty much how i meet Gal, I killed a mammoth, spared him, and know he owes me his dam life, and about those errands, i have might be something his size. Chapter 3: a Hell Hole Of Errands After some Traveling we got to a small den, Megavore: "You See this den?" Galliminus: "Yeah, whats with it?" Megavore: "Every once or twice a week some Arizonasaurus Gets into my den late at night and tries to bite my dam Ankle... EVERY SINGLE WEEK, EVERY SINGLE NIGHT. So, i would appricitate that you kill the frailed nuisance" Galliminus: "Well alrighty then!" Then Gall Started to slowly walk into the den, after some time i hear growling and biting, at the last second i was going to check, i heard a neck snap. The Gall came out with the carcass of the little jerk dragging it. Gall: "Is this the guy you wanted?... Dude? Hello!?" I was so darn amazing that a Galliminus had successfully managed to snap the neck and kill an Arizonasaurus, In under a minute. Megavore: "Well.. Uhh yeah next task!" After even more waling and traviling we came across a large mountain of Kaiju Quetz, and i had explained to him what i wanted him to do Galliminus: "So you want me to get this leaf wrapped bag of fish, Bring it to that mountain and get something from return!?" Megavore: "Yeah i owe him something but he refuses to put his guards down and only lets "Normal" Dinos inside. So im sending you as a vessel just in case, don't worry they are "friendly" Gall Then walks to the entrance while im out of sight, of those guards. Galliminus: "Nice Day we are having, Yes? Kaiju Guard:... Galliminus: "Ok great chat bye!" Gall enters the Mountain and meets the "king" of the mountain, awaiting his appearance. Galliminus: "Ahem! King Kaiju your Deadlyness! I have come with a gift in which the Megavore had given to you, sir! Kaiju King: Why, He gives me a gift after he sawed off my right arm? do you really think this will pay? Because it does! this is splendid, a large quantity of fish! Hmmph, i guess he is not that bad at all! tell him i said thanks. Galliminus: "He said thanks" Gall Replied once he left the mountain Megavore: "And now... more tasks!" I had told him to go Distract an evil family of trikes while i killed them off, Told him to sort my Collectors bodyparts which i gotten from my recent kills, rearrange my den, and also to feel free to eat any bugs he sees in said den. Once all my errands were finished i let him off. Galliminus: "Thanks for that Thing you did back there!" Megavore: "Anytime!" Hold up, i thought to myself, im breaking the rules and i didn't even dam notice!? Ehh its not like i live with my Pack anymore. I then Scrambled back to my den and went to hit the hay. Chapter 4: Gal's own View Hiya! Im Gal, Obviously a Galliminus. I am Meg's best friend! Something about him is very cool being like the strongest dinosaur thingy i have ever seen! Of course i have my own story of my own. A story of Friendship, a story of Truce, a story of a dyamic duo! A Long time ago I lived in a den with my family right near a large Orni nest... and a vicous Troodon nest! Spooky ain't it? a had to leave because the plants and animals were becoming rare to find. Nothing really sad happened, My father was a busy worker, my Mother was a nice soul. Its all i could've asked for! I had to go out on my own when i turned 15 though, so when i was out on my own i managed to get as much ferns and Lizards as i can and left to the nearest den. But out in the distance, i saw something large and Spikey. Oh Hatz It can't be a.... "MEGAVORE!!" I Shouted out of my lungs, Luckly i managed to warn an ankylosaurus of the problem, Good for me and him! While i was still searching for a den, I heard a low grunting noise that made me look in all directions till i spotted a mammoth! Its long and sharp horns just Shouts BLOOD, HEADS! I was very tired when he started chasing me, Good thing someone managed to Kill that behemoth who was other than Meg, my future friend. I had owed her my life so i had to do some pretty irritating errands, but hey it all ended well! I had finally found my self a den to rest. which ironically was my old one where the Ornis live. I felt kinda safe there with all the Ornis and stuff, But it was the Den for me! Chapter 5: Bloody-Eye Ain't No ones Guy Back Then when I was at least a Juvenile, My Old name was BrokenBones instead of Meg. It's Because an apex predator is named after their favorite thing they get after a kill for the first time, So that's why people in my old pack were called RapturedSpine, TailCutter, and RottenMeat. We were happy there just killing a bunch of dinos and eating them shortly, Until one day I had meet the most meanest and most evilest Dino i had ever met.... Bloody-Eye, he was the most feared out of all the pack, He wasn't even one of us! Just a Rouge Albino Terror With one, Gouged out eye with markings of an old stream of blood on it. To show his Power and demeanor, He killed an innocent Megavore and then another. We only had about 13 left to keep us safe my mother and father safely left the area when Bloody-eye was napping and sought shelter. Gal: "Meg, Meg! Wake up!!!" Meg: "What!? Hecks there! Oh its just you, The Galliminus?" Gal was sitting of the floor of my den waiting for me. Gal: "Dude! Somethings Wrong! You gotta help us!" Meg: "What?" I had never thought i would get a response like that, Calling me my "Friend" And me just Being fine with it. I have no idea What magic he had pulled on me. I Then decided to Follow him to a closed opening of the original Lake. Gal: "Someone Blocked the water Hole with Rocks! We need someone to Push these over. And you are the best help we got!" I Had then saw a Bunch of Trembling Kosmos Along with Some Troodons, and heck even a Spino Meg: "Alright, ill get this out of here." I had started Pushing on the rocks as hard as i can, not even doing anything to it! Gal: "Well cmon you Lazy Dinos! Help her!" Then The dinos and Even Gal had sprung into action, Pushing the giant rocks away from the Entrance, Harder and harder we worked until we finally managed to Drop the entire Load. Everyone: "Whoo-hoo! Great One Guys!" Our celebration had ended short however.... ???: "What is this Tyranny!? Said a Deep and Scary Voice" We all turned around to see The True Villain of the World itself, Bloody-eye. Bloody-Eye: "You Ruined it! I will have you all Drown in my Blood!... Or end up just like a Worthless pack of Megavores." Gal: "W-who are you!?" Meg: "No questions need to be asked here. just one, why did you do this?" Bloody-eye: "Well Its simple, For one to succeed... Others must Fail, I had put these rocks up so no dino but I can take a sip from." Gal: "Are you really that Mindless!? There are others here who go here to survive!" Bloody-eye: "Silence Duck! Now, do I remember you?" Meg: "Yes, Yes you do. 58 days ago you killed many of my family and took the pack for yourself. Ill never forget you, Worthless piece of Meat!" Bloody-eye started inching closer and closer. Menicingly Bloody-eye: "What was that i heard?" Meg: "I said You Worthless piece of-" Before I could even Finish that Sentence Bloody-eye Got my neck and started to strangle me, I resisted and managed to claw his arm. It wasn't long until Gal Cam to the fight. Gal: "Leave her alone you White Trash bag!" Gal Hopped onto Bloody-eye and started To Bite and claw him with all his might, Bloody-eye Shook him off, but he Got back and repeated while I Clawed Bloody-eye. He then let out a Loud Hiss and Threw me from him and later throwing Gal into a Wall. Meg: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ???: "RAAAAAAAA!" A Random Therizinosaurus came Down and started to Slash Bloody-eye As well, Bloody-eye had had enough and shook him of as well Bloody-eye: "I had to much, We will meet again. And it won't be nice!" He had said as he ran into the distance ???: Yeah we showed his White.. uh Heenie! Meg: Who are you? Hookz: Hey hey hey! Its ya Boi Hookz! Meg: Well Im glad that you helped us.... Speaking of us, Wheres Gal? Gal: Right over here! Gal came limping to me, badly injured Meg: I think you should've been more careful! But atleast you are safe. Hookz: Heya Galli Boi, Hope your safe n sound! Gal: I don't even know you dude Hooker: Well theres no need! Just ya Boi Hooker! Meg: Well explain the details later. I had Grabbed Gal and Brought Him on my back while we walked home. Hookz: Hey may I Crash with ya guys? Meg: Sure I guess, You did help us! Gal: Hey Meg, ya Know, you are really something. Fighting that white dude. and saving my hind. ...Your not bad for a Megavore... Chapter 6: The Feared and the Feathered There are lots of things i have to take care of right now. Gal being very injured, Bloody-Eye, and also what will I do after. These Thoughts struck me like Thunder hitting a poor Pteradactyl, I will need some help for these tasks. Gal: "Does it look bad Meg?" Meg: " If red as heck and also very swollen and maybe infected, Then yes, Yes it does." Hookz: "Yo yo Is Gali Gonna Be fine yo?" Meg: " Im sure, But i have my doubts" I started to gather an ointment I had made myself and rubbed it on Gal's Poor leg Gal: "That Feels very helpful, What is it?" Meg: "Uhhh Fesces, Salviva, And some Crushed Herbs" Gal: "I wished I hadn't said that" After a few Hours passed, Hookz and I were Planning another Defence against Bloody-Eye Meg: "So how do you kill an Albino Terror with a missing eye and wants to rule Multiple packs for respect and control?" Hookz: "You Get answers on How To Albino Terror with a missing eye and wants to rule Multiple packs for respect and control yo?" Meg: ".... Yeah maybe that would work But who here is smart enough to know how to?" Hookz: "Hold up..... Yeah I think I know Yo!" Hookz told me about a Guru who had Teached him as a student before and may know how to expel Bloody-eye, However he said that the land was very hot and rare with food and water. But I refused to let down any moment or chance to get an advantage. Once Gal Felt a little better we packed up, I had gotten some fresh kill and some ferns for a snack, and Gal Got the water Hookz managed to Make a "Storage system for these Items that we happily Agreed to use for the journey, It wasn't Long until we got to the edge of the grass lands and saw large portions of sand. Gal: "is this it? The Desert?" Meg: "I believe so." We had reached the Canyon part of the land, It was littered with broken rocks from above, old cross roads From the top of the Canyon. Gal: "Is this safe?" Hookz: "Yeah Dude! I have been here a lotta times" Meg: "Lets just Hope its safe now." After i Said that, I saw something from atop of the canyon. A T-Rex Starting right at me, menacingly. Some Time later more T-Rexes Keep looking at me funny. ???: (There we go boys, Some nice Meat. Lets get down there) Meg: "Do you Guys see those Rexes?" Gal: "What Rexes?" Hookz: "Yeah Girl you Be Trippin!" It was not long before we saw an army of 7 Rexes Jump into the Ravine of the area and Confront us, One of then (presumably their leader) had a bitten off tail and some scars on the left side of his face. Rex Leader: "Listen Here Punks, Before ya can go anywhere, tell us whats in that bag?" Meg: "Uhh Some ferns and some meat" Rex Leader: "Meat! Ya we are gonna have to confiscate that, Its not allowed in the premises" Meg: "You just wanna eat it don't you?" Rex Leader: "Listen up here Boy, If we wanted to eat it then we wouldn't be here in the first place!" Meg: "Did you just call me a boy!?" The Leader stood in a Chicken like manner with his top lips overlapping his mouth Rex Leader: "DiD YOu juSt CAlL mE a BoY!?" He said as he Mocked my own words Rexes: "HAHAHAHAHAHA, good one Boss!" I Steamed in anger And Twitched my eye Meg: "NOONE ASSUMES MY DAMN GENDER!!!!!!" I had then Started To Swipe my Claws at the Rexes, Eventually killing their leader. Rex: "Boss is down, I repeat! Boss is down!" The rexes started to Attack us starting with me, not even knowing What im capable of, I managed to grab Two and Bash their skulls against eachother. and Split one in half, Finally I Charged at them into a wall and Crushed their worthless spines Meg: "*panting* LETS GO BEFORE I BEAT THEIR DEAD BODIES." Gal: "Ok ok no need to get mad Meg" We had continued our path across the Canyon to find out we had located the desert. Hookz: "Here we Go Boys! The Desert!" Something in my head told me it wasn't gonna be a short journey Chapter 7: Realization Here we are at the desert, Finding this Guru That Hookz claims was his mentor knowing he had all the answers to defeating Bloody-Eyes Gal: "Man, I AM DYING RIGHT KNOW!" Meg: "Yeah I have to say Feathers Don't go well with heat Hookz: "Well.... Yo yo that answers my dam Question girl." We had walked a few miles with only small parts of water left in our Bag so we had to equally distribute it. -A few Minutes later- Gal and Hookz looked defeated in the sand almost dead of heat. Meg: "Oh Come on! Now i gotta hold you guys." Before Meg could even grab them a Utahraptor dashed across her. U-Raptor: "SANDSTORM!!! HECKING RUN NOW!!" Meg turned around to see a vicous Sandstorm to what seems like meters away. Meg Grabbed Gal and Hookz and tried to run, but their weight was to heavy to get her running. It wasn't soon until the storm had closed in on her and slowly Drifted her away from Hookz and Gal. Once again she was alone by herself until she had been hit by a rock that was traveling in the storm. ....Meg had Blacked out.... -a Few minutes later- ???: "Hello? Missy? you there?" Meg slowly opened his eyes to see a Hothead in front of her. Meg: "Man, where am I?" ???: "Well you be in my little den missy! Sandstorm brought ya tumbling all the way here!" Meg: "Sandstorm.... wait if the storm got me missing... then wheres Gal and Hookz?" ??? "Woah woah woah Missy! Don't jump into conclusions, you can probably find them later!" Thermo: "My names Bigbrain! but many here call me Thermo." Meg: "Well my names Brokenbones, But recently im being called Meg. Thermo: "well Meg make yerself at home, cmon ill show you around my den!" Meg and Thermo entered the den for meg to find a bunch of randomly placed items she had never seen before. Thermo: "You see this Log thingy? I call it a Gee-tar!" The Log seemed to had 2 small threads of knotted feathers and a hole in the middle. Thermo: "I made it me self. I know, im a gifted dino!" Meg: "Amazing!" Meg decided to pull the string and release it making a "Thong" sound. Thermo decided to show Meg more places around his house and what he had built. he had built a sunblocker which was a weird thingy made of ferns you put on your head, a large stick with some cactus needles that he called, a Bug-whacker, and some strange looking metal thingy he just found. At night he decided to prepare some Slurpers which were these Bowls containing pieces of meat floating in some blood. Meg: "you know Thermo, I have no idea why you are so nice, why is that?." Thermo: "Well... uhh... tis a kinda sad tale." Thermo had said that when he was a kid he loved dinos big and small and would never harm anything. dinos then decided to tease him calling him "Huggy", But he didn't Care much about his nickname, he just wanted to make friends. Soon he was exiled from the pack thought to be no use to them. He lived hard and struggling moments that he wouldn't survive without his dinosaur friends he had made during his lifetime. Meg: "Wow, that's pretty sad Thermo, Even for a guy like you." Thermo: "I know but hey! atleast i can share my friendship with someone like you!" Time had passed and night had fallen, Meg and Thermo decided to look at the moon for a few minutes. Thermo: "Ya know Meg, do you wanna know what really scares me?" Meg: "What is that?" Thermo: "Well we look like dinosaurs but, i beg to differ, Since we look more like other dinos!" Meg Slowly realized his words, they did look like other dinos. The plates, the horns, the tails, heck even the fact that they could even swim!" Meg: "That's.... so true It hurts a little in my mind." Thermo: "Well you never know, we could either be Hatz Creations.... or his abominations." Chapter 8: Thalasso-Guru Currently im stuck with Thermo until I Manage to find my Friends again. he assisted on helping me with an invention of his and i said he could have a go at it. Thermo: "You see here? This is My finder stick! It helps me finding stuff i lost" Meg: "Ok How does it work?" Thermo: "Its easy! Ahem.... Stick! Bring me to Meg's Friends!" The stick Started to Rumble in Thermo's arms and instantly turned to a Location Thermo: "Oooh wee! Lets Go Meg!" We had walked a few distances and went through Cacti, Some sand, more sand, even more sand, a tumble weed, and later saw more sand. After some time we found a large rock at the edge of the Desert. When we Got near it the stick stopped shaking. Thermo: "Well girly, i guess this is where we part ways! See ya In Chapter 9!" Meg: "Ill see you too! wait what Chapter 9?" I then started to asend The mountain and got to the very top where i found a Thallasodromeus With Tribal Markings a with a cane sitting next to him, Gal and Hookz were also there Relaxing Meg: "Psst, Gal, Hookz! Its me Meg!" Gal: "Meg? Im glad you are here!" Hookz: "Yeah my mentor was just sitting here doing something so i told him if we can join and he was totally fine with it!? Meg: "Well ok, Im coming up too!" I started to get myself up from the ledge until i heard something from the Guru. Guru: "Hmmm? do i sense a large yet Friendly creature waiting to obtain her Friends?" Meg: "Why yes, There is!" Guru: "Well your friends are here with me, They told me all about you! Sit down and rest!" I got into sitting position and questioned To myself shouldn't we be asking him the questions? Instead of doing that I rested until I got into a state of Unconciousness. I started seeing Stars and Constellations from above the sky. I then noticed that my Friends Gal and Hookz along with the Guru Were slowly Floating in the depths of the sky. Guru: "This is the land of the stars, The Sky Above Heaven." We were all so confused, This world was Different, there were dinos i heard of but they looked weird. They Had Stars and Parts of this world Inprinted into their Skin. Guru: "These are the Galactics, They are the Souls of the people who had worked the hardest to achieve maximum Peace and solitary. Even though Im with you Ill still become one of them" The Galactics started to form a circle around us floating Around for enternity. Then We all awoke Back in reality. Meg: "Woah, I gotta try that more" Gal: "Anyways Mr.Guru-" Orion: "Please, Call me Orion" Gal: "Well Alright Orion, May you tell us how to defeat Bloody-Eyes?" Orion: "I can't Speaketh of him However a riddle will do! Ahem...... In the land We live, One tries to take all to control, To beat him You must Make him suffer what he had done to others...... With the information we needed we started to venture out of the Desert with the help of his instructions. Orion: "May Hatz Be with you Friends!" Gal: "In the land we Live one tries to take all, To beat him you must make him suffer what he had done to others! i get the point!" -A Few Hours later- ???: "Do you Have the Parts?" ???-2: "Yes sir, Here you go." ???: "Yes, YES! The Grasslands will be in my Control once I show those BRATS WHAT POWER I HAVE!" ???-2: "Alrighty Sir, Just Be Careful." ???: YES!!! CLOCKWERK WILL RISE FROM THE BODY OF BLOODY-EYE! Chapter 9: Burning Up Some Gears When we got Back to The Grasslands, People were Scared more than ever. Everyone and Everything was just Gone, Not to be seen. I feared something might had happened, Probably has to do with Bloody-Eye Gal: " I hope Everyone is fine out there" Meg: "Yeah, I hope so" Hookz: "Man! This land Be Bare yo! What Ticked off the Dinos here!" We Could Hear a Faint yet noticable voice Bloody-Eye: "Tis was I! Clockwerk!" Meg: "Who the hell is Clockwerk? Bloody-Eye, Err Clockwerk was Covered in Gears and small metal parts, Where his eye was in replacement there was a Mechanical Light in its space. Not to mention some parts of his body had reversed to a pitch black color. Clockwerk: "Im here to finish what i started, Plain control and domination!" Meg: "Well Then, Bring it on!" Clockwerk got into a fighting stance and charged at us, I retaliated with a large push, However he still stood strong and keep rushing. Gal then got on Clockwerk And Clawed at him but Clockwerk's New Dark skin was very sturdy and gal had been easily pushed off. Hookz Started doing something, He was just sitting with his eyes closed. Meg: "Cmon Hookz! We gotta beat him!" I Shouted But Hookz Sent no Reply Clockwerk managed to bring me down and attempted to finish me off but out of the blue he was hit by something i didn't know of. ???: "Leave them alone you monster!" ???-2: "Yeah, Diddle doodle outta here!" Some people had shouted out, From what I knew It was Orion and Thermos Hookz: "If you were wondering, I Used my senses to communicate with Orion and managed to get him here, with whoever that guy is?" Clockwerk: "Hmmph, Its not like they will do any better" Clockwerk Charged Directly at them But Orion Escaped and Thermo Dodged the attack, Then Orion Somehow Threw Splices of Air directly at Clockwerk, Thermos Charged at Him at full force managing to hit him and push him back on his Side. Orion: "Get him while he's weak!" We all Charged at Clockwerk Attacking him at all possible Sides. Clockwerk: "My Armor isn't for show...." Clockwerk's armor glowed bright blue going for an attack we all left but Orion keep Attacking Clcokwerk: "Nighty Night Birdy!" Orion was Blasted Out into the sky and Hit a mountain Which Dropped a large boulder on him Orion: "My time.... is up isn't it?" Orion was finally given his end by being smashed by a rock. A moment of silence was given to him. Thermo: "The Guru, he was the only one who told me I can be and do what i want... He teached me so well, and you killed him, After i gave you those parts just so that you would protect the land from the KOSers in the land anymore... but that was a lie... a Dirty lie" Clockwerk: "Well ding ding ding! We got a winner! Show him whats he's won! Oh a Ticket to StupidLand! AND a Certificate OF Stupidity! HOW CAN THIS GET BETTER HAHAHAHAHA!" Thermo slowly Approched Clockwerk in a way that didn't seem friendly. Thermo: "Do you know what, I have had enough with this insolence, It seems that no one will accept me just because im something that can't be HUH! Well ill just let you know.... everyone has a tendency to get mad and that's normal! But I don't just get mad sonny boy oh no no no! You wanna know what i Get?...... I GO FREAKING INSANE!!!!!!" Just After Thermo had said that, a large Fire Erupted from all sides of His view, eventually closing in on Clockwerk, Horns made out of Magma Eroded from His Head and Multiple Parts of his Body. Thermo: "AND SOMETIMES, NOT TO BE MAD OR INSANE ANYMORE, YOU GOTTA LET IT ALL OUT ON SOMEONE DON'T YA!" Clockwerk know aware of Thermo's Powers Challenged him anyways. They Both Fought For a long time, eventually Thermo Spewed Hot Lava Onto the floor Burning Clockwerk and a few of his armor. More Clawing, Biting, and tearing Commenced until Thermo Blasted Clockwerk Out of the Ring. Clockwerk: "Im outta here!" Clockwerk somehow Dissapeared in a ball of energy and went far far away. Thermo had calmed down and the fire did so as well. Meg: "What was that Thermo?" Thermo: "My own Rage and anger igniting the fires of my inner Demons. They just like it when i do that huh?" Meg: "Well, I guess we better get going and find out where he is." But From a Distance, We heard a voice uknown to us. ???: "Finally, someone who I can Get along with!" Chapter 10: Shokking, Isn't it? The Character slowly walked to us, It seemed to be the shadow of something small with pretty large wings. Meg: "Uhh, Who are you?" Shokk: "Well Hello Madam!, My Name is Shokk, Named after someone i forgot about" Shokk seemed to have the body of a Pteradon, but he was bright blue with some parts of red on his body. We Explained to Shokk why he was there looking at us, He Replied. Shokk: "Well you See, I heard of some Albino Terror Walking around thinking he owned the place so I decided to Call on some people to help me take him on! But nobody wanted to help me, I was rejected by a Pitch terror and his Yutashu Friend In fact! But I never stopped trying, so then i found you guys in the desert and decided to follow you around. I seen you meet a Guru, a Hothead, and now "him" in his worst form." Gal: "So you want to help us? or?" Shokk: "Oh ill be very useful! Watch this!" Shokk Rubbed both of his wings and threw a bolt at a tree, Obliterating it. Meg: "..... How did you? Im not even gonna ask" Hookz: "That's Gonna Be Useful Yo!" Shokk: "I Know, I feel i was blessed with it or somethin! But Everytime i do that I Question myself more and more, How is this possible? and why do i look different? I feel these moments have something to do i wasn't part in!" Thermo: "I know, It Happens to me a lot." Hookz: "Shokk will help, But we still need help ya know!" Shokk: "How About that Dumb so-called "King" of kaijus" Gal: "wait he isn't the king? Shokk: "Nope its just some dumb thing about killing all apexes and becoming apexes of their own" Meg: "NOW that guyowes me some fish." Hookz: Howabout we show him a lesson, It will show how strong we are when Clockwerk attacks! It will Totally bring us our Fear factor!" We all Travelled to the Kaiju King mountain to be stopped by guards Kaiju Guard: "Hey No Apexes! Get Lost Dweebs!" Thermo shoots a fireball at the guards burning them to a crisp. Thermo: "Lets go before im called anything like that again" After we entered the "Castle" The King was not happy to see big dinos with small ones. Kaiju King: "let Them go you soulless Buffoons!" Shokk: "yeah yeah yada yada yada, WHO CARES! we know you are planning something on becoming the apexes of the Land! Give it up already!" Kaiju king: "Well then, I see you broke into my true intentions. the land will not be the same once my army of Kaiju Quetz Rise from the Ground!" Meg: --Are we really gonna do this?-- i whispered to Shokk Shokk: --We have no choice, Other than that maybe Bloody-Eye will fear us a bit more-- Shokk: 'Anyways, I propose a challenge. If I win You let it all go and surrender the plan, If you Win we will leave this land all to yours." Gal: "That's Pretty Risky! Are you Sure!?" Shokk: "Im Sure" Kaiju King: "Well then, Give me your best shot!" The King Takes Flight and Spreads his wings To intimidate Shokk. Shokk Later joins the fight and Trys attacking The King but misses giving the king a chance to claw at him. Shokk later tries to divebomb on him, But he was countered by The King Over and Over again. Kaiju King: "Give up already!" Shokk: "That's what a coward would say" Shokk starts to peck The King taking him down a bit. The King Retaliates with a Divebomb of his own. Shokk is brought to the ground later getting back in the skies. With all his might However, Shokk Knocks the King down to the ground majorly hurting him. Shokk: "I won, Let it go already!" Kaiju King: "I will not lose to a small pest!" The King gets Most of his Guards up into the air trying to attack Shokk. Shokk: "I didn't want to do this..." Shokk flies up to the clouds and back showing large sparks of electricity. He later Shot only one at a guard conjuring a large explosion defeating them all at once. The King still stands strong and grabs hold of Shokk and Tries to smash him into the ground, Shokk Breaks lose and Flies high into the sky again but this time the King tries to Attacking in this position. Shokk: "I Hope you Drafted your will!" Shokk then releases Large Quantities of Electrical energy right at the King, It was Not long until everything became shrouded in Smoke. We later see Shokk on the ground. Shokk: "I have three things to say, 1. we just killed a great but useless king, 2. We will probably strike the heart of That guy, and 3. the amount of pain in my body is unexplainable." Gal: "Well hey! we did something that may had saved the land a bit! sooo.... I say we finish the rest of it!" -Somewhere, Out in the distance- Clockwerk: "They really did it. They killed him. Nice one for the team they would say. ???: "Sire, DO we prepare the next battle with them?" Clockwerk: "Why yes, Get the others, Ill show them and this land for messing with my Numbers. They Brought mine down, So I will do the same to them Chapter 11: The Dragon, and The Cube While we were at our Base (my den) I had asked Thermo What was the armor That he gave to Bloody-Eye, and he said..... The Armor Belonged to a God, a Creator, and a Destroyer Of all. The Armor That He Wore was Tough and Strong, almost Unbreakable, With that said it had powers of unknown and limitless power Crafted By the The Core of the world that we walk on. Because of this power, He was Challenged by The Devs, Powerful creatures beyond his own, all of them regardless were beaten one by one. He then ruled the Heavens and led the world to a Dark Land of Un-forgivingness and pure destruction. But then from the same place the armor came from A cube was Formed, Many years later the two met and fought.... Rekkasu: "well Then, a Worthy opponent!" Cube:... Rekkasu started Down at the Cube, after seeing it looked motionless, He started Attacking It Hoping the outcome would be him winning....But that was not his ending. The Cube Noticed its action and Dodged his attacks, The Cube Rammed its body at Rekkasu Somehow dealing great Blows. Rekkasu Then Summoned Small Creatures Known as "Yutashus" Yuta-1: "Lets Get em Boys!" The Cube Started Turning and spinning until It Shot something that layed a deadly Explosive, Killing the Yutashus. The Cube Then Spun Some more spawning Multiple Shots in the air that rained down at Rekkasu, Despite that it had done nothing to him. Rekkasu: "you see here!" Rekkasu Pointed at his armor "This Makes me UNSTOPPABLE!!!" The Cube Realized what he had to do, It Started Spinning around and around, Later the top part of its body was Open showing Nothingness..... But Then Out of nowhere a Large Bird-Like Entity The size of a Therizenosaurus Rose from the Cube as it slowly dissolved. The Creatures Tail Feathers were those of a peacock's and it had the average base body of a Chicken. Rekkasu: "Not Like a Chicken will do any harm!" The Creature With a Flick of his finger, Removed Rekkasu's Armor making him useless, It Then Charged at Him and Snapped His neck simply by Slapping him. Rekkasu was officially dead, and The Devs Praised The Creature for this before he went back to his Cube and Dug itself a hole deeper then any other, for a never ending slumber. The Clockwerk pieces were brought and Destoryed by the Devs, Scattering all the pieces. Thermo: "I decided to try collecting them, and destroying them all in one place, But it was too strong!" Meg: "Where did you hear this story first of all?" Thermo: "Where I used to live, I got it from my Dad" Gal: "That Story was really good and stuff, But Come on! Why didn't you just leave them there?" Thermo: "There are many people who wanted it, but I didn't want to see huge wars for a single piece or two, so I found them all and took it for myself." Hookz: "So that explains it dawg" Meg: "Hold up guys, do you hear that?" I heard the Pitter patter of something small, then it got bigger and Louder for each step, I Decided to Look outside, and to my eyes There were Black figures in the distance Running towards us I had also saw Clockwerk Right Behind the wave. I Alerted the team about this and we got ready fairly Quickly. Gal: "Lets Show em what we got!" Hookz: "Lets Go Dawg!" Thermo: "All Riled up boys!" Shokk: "Lets Get SHOKKING!" Meg: "This Encounter, Will be his Last!" The wave Was now Clearly visable, The Yutashus Growled and Roared at us menacingly, Clockwerk got there just in time. Clockwerk: "Prepared to die you Brats?" Meg: "We aren't, But we will make sure you are!" The Wave Charged at us, Then we started to fight them off in large Numbers Burning them, Clawing them, and Tearing Them apart. I was going For Clockwerk as we rammed our heads on one another, We were ready to fight by ourselves..... Thats when the news spread Chapter 12: Of Peace and Regret/Where he has Done Wrong As the Battle Between our Allies and the enemy Raged on, we could only seek Protection, That's when the others came and helped us through the many perils of this world. A Gigantoraptor was Running as fast as he can with the other dinos that seeked shelter in the Caves. G-Raptor: "the Battle is Going on! We gotta help guys!" The Dinos Shivered afraid of Death itself, refusing to stray from their Shelter G-Raptor: "Cmon guys! we aren't just Here to become cowards and hide! NO! We were built to fight and stand against the enemy! We Can't just Let him take over this small land of ours! NO! We must Find a way to destroy him! and that way is Together as One! WHOS WITH ME!" Dinos Slowly moved out of their shelter and soon started To rush to the Battle grounds Highly Encouraged Meg: "What are they doing?" I exclaimed while in a heated battle with Clockwerk, as the horde of Dinos Marched And started Fighting the many Yutashus Thermo: "Theres no need to worry Meg! They are doin the right thing!" A Spino Charged Into the Horde Killing many Yutashus, A Euo and its friends started to Kill many Yutashus as well. Clockwerk: "IMPOSSABLE, I AM THE MOST FEARED BEING OF ALL!" Meg: "The Only Thing That's Impossible is Impossible itself!" Many of the Yutashus were Killed as the Dinos Rushed Through Them and Torn Them to pieces. Gal: "Hmm, You must Finish him by doing what he had done to others....! Shokk! Guys! Im going to search for Rocks! Come Help me!" The fight Had Keep Ging Till Gal and many others Came Back with Rocks and Started to Barracade the Place around Meg and Clockwerk Clockwerk: "Do you Think ROCKS will stop me!?" Gal: "Probably Not, But I can!" Gal Jumped Off the Rocks and Started To Pull at Clockwerk's Armor Clockwerk: "Get off me You Duck!" Gal: "Im not a Duck... Ima a Ornithomimidae!" After That Tension the Armor Suddenly Broke off Of Clockwerk However The Yutashus Remained Clockwerk Then Changed Back to His Normal Self Bloody-Eyes ???: "You Have Broken Many rules of this Land.... You must PAY!" Surprisingly It was Orion! In a Weird Space like form Along with Other Galactics we had seen before. Orion: "Hatz Will bring Pain Apon you!" They had Started To Attack The Yutashus as well hoping to keep them away from the Arena Hookz: "Gah! I need Some Help Over here D00ds!" A Pitch Black Terror and another Smaller Black Figure with a Cloth Leaped In and Killed The Surrounding Yutashus Around Hookz ???: "There ya Go." Hookz: "Thanks Mate! Whats your Guys Name?" ???-2: "That does not need to be Addressed at This Moment!" The Two Dinos Continued Fighting The Yutashus and so did Hookz Focusing on his Main Objective Shokk: "Lets Get SHOKKIN!" Shokk Leaps in the Air and Divebombs The Many Yutashus and Kills a Large Chunk leaving Many Body Parts Left Around. Back To Meg and Bloody-Eye, They are at risk within their Lives fighting and Clawing every second. While Gal Observes. Somehow Meg Usually Gets Little attacks on Bloody-eye but He Gets Large and Timed attacks But Going Forward and Backwards. Gal: "I see the Pattern! MEG RANGE IS KEY! RANGE IS KEY!" Meg Hears and Notices Gal is Right, He IS using a Ranging Tactic of sorts. and Proceeds to Abuse it as well, Somehow She managed to get Hard Hits on Bloody-Eye Much easier. The Rocks Came Falling Down and Meg and Bloody-Eye Were On the Edge of a Nearby cliff, Bloody-Eye tried to Pull Meg into the Bottomless looking Abyss but Meg Dragged His Leg on the Ground Tripping him. Bloody-Eye: "Please! I beg of you! I have only done this to Avenge what others had done!" Meg Neared Closer to Bloody-Eye and Gazed at him and said Meg: "You Killed half my Pack, You Killed innocent Souls, You killed Orion for Hatz Sake! If they can't be Spared... Then Hatz you are the worst Dino with a Purpose I have ever seen in my Freaking Life" Meg Then Brought Bloody-Eye Up into the Sky with all of her Might and With Pure Rage Ripped Bloody-Eye in Half, Many had Saw This and were Pleased with his Death. Meg:".... THE ONE WHO BROUGHT US PAIN AND REGRET HAS BEEN GIVEN HIS ENTERNAL REWARD!" Many Dinos Cheered and The Yutashus Ran Away in fear, Bloody-Eye was finally killed and left to rot. Peace to the Land Was restored and no more would the world be Tormented or Teased Because of What they Do and How they do it..... -Hatz Epiloge Meg and Thermo had decided to Rest from Fighting and Later Became Mates, They Only Had One child which they called Gear. They Reside In Kaiju King Mountain away from Danger. Gal Now Lives in Meg's Old place and works as a Orphaned Dino Caretaker The Large Space is Good for the Abandoned Baby dinos he finds. Hookz Started a Gang of Dinos who protected Lands in exchange for Shelter and Food, It didn't last long but Hookz Still liked the experience Shokk Is Now King of Kaijus as he did kill the other King, Using his wits and Courage he Protects the land from KOSers. Orion Now lives in peace with the Galatics Above the Skys and the heavens, After his Last Appearance he has not be heard from since then Thank you For all Being here as this story was in development, I loved your Feedback and support Thank you Echo for being very nice and The most Supportive. Spikey for Showing Me How her Story evolved with the presence of mine and how it would never become a reality. Ferret for pointing out what was wrong with my plot and helping me fix it. Golden For Reading carefully and reading this story and pure as it is. and you, for reading, May Hatz be with all of you also Heres a Little Treat! Entry Log 12: S-M3g, S-A1b, and S-Sh0k ???: "Sir The Subjects M3g, A1b,and Sh0k have made it through Time, Their Fossils have been found and recovered ???-2: "Good, Take Them to the revival Chambers Chambers and get then back up and running. We are gonna make Millions!" ???-3: "By the way Sir we have found a Therizenosaurus and Galliminus fossil near them, What do I do with them? ???-2: "Take them to the Chambers too, Well need some More of those I guess." Category:Blog posts